herofandomcom-20200223-history
Will (Advance Wars)
Will is a 12th Battalion CO and the main protagonist of Advance Wars: Days of Ruin. He is a Rubinelle military cadet who survived the devastating meteor strikes and joined the 12th Battalion, later becoming its leader following the demise of Brenner. History A cadet at the Rubinelle Military Academy, after the meteor shower devastated the Earth, Will found himself in the ruins of the academy and spent weeks digging himself out. Right after he got out though, Will was attacked by a group of Bandit Raiders led by The Beast, an ex-Rubinelle soldier turned scavenger. It was then that soldiers under the command of Captain Brenner and Lin found him and fought off the Beast. Learning that they were a group of soldiers who were searching for survivors and inspired by how Brenner had saved him, Will asked to join Brenner's company the 12th Battalion, nicknamed "Brenner's Wolves". He was accepted into their ranks and began assisting them in their search for survivors. During one search, he found a girl buried in ruins with no memory of her past. Quickly befriending her, Will learned she had no memory of what her name was either and named her Isabella, after the flower Cattleya Isabella. After Brenner was killed by Admiral Greyfield, Will was appointed by Brenner's second-in-command Lin as the new commander of the Brenner's Wolves, as the battalion was now comprised of both Rubinelle and Lazurian troops, whose tensions Lin hoped would be lowered if Will took command. Now under Will's command, the 12th Battalion managed to defeat Greyfield and the New Rubinelle Army. However, losing confidence in his leadership skills after Isabella left to go join Caulder, Will forfeited his position as commander of Brenner's Wolves to Lin and left to go rescue her. Infiltrating the Great Owl with the help of Cyrus, Will soon discovered that Lin and a group of forces from the 12th Battalion had followed him to assist him in his rescue mission. Resuming command of Brenner's Wolves, Will persuaded Isabella to rejoin Brenner's Wolves and in turn Isabella persuaded Penny, an IDS CO and one of Caulder's clone children, to come with them as well. After saving Isabella and landing the Great Owl, Will found a dying Cyrus, having been poisoned by Caulder as punishment for his betrayal. Right before passing away, Cyrus informed Will and the others of IDS' base "The Nest" and that it contained the cure to the Creeper Virus that Caulder had used to ravage Brenner's Wolves. Leading his forces to the Nest, Will and the rest of Brenner's Wolves fought Caulder in a final battle and defeated him, allowing them to claim cure for the Creeper and use it to rid their society of the virus. One year after this, Will and Brenner's Wolves had managed to establish a thriving society with the civilians they gathered. As Will and Isabella gazed at the sky, they discovered sunlight was beginning to shine through it. Category:Male Category:Advance Wars Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Military Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Good